Del revés
by mutemuia
Summary: Cuando tienes siete años, solo quieres jugar con la nieve… [Esta historia ha sido escrita para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño" del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'].


**«** **Esta historia ha sido escrita para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño" del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'** **».**

 _Querido_ ** _yohf_** _, espero que te guste esta historia, escrita con mucho cariño. ¡Felices fiestas!_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

* * *

 **DEL REVÉS**

Por una cosa o por otra, estas eran las primeras fiestas del solsticio de invierno que pasaban todos juntos desde los esponsales de Zen y Shirayuki. Siempre había algo que lo impedía pero siempre era por buenas razones.

El primer año, Obi fue enviado por Zen a _investigar_ (entiéndase espiar) ciertos movimientos sospechosos de tropas más allá de la frontera este. El segundo invierno, y aunque navegar en tal época del año no era lo más aconsejable, Zen partió a las islas del sur a supervisar el nuevo programa de instrucción de aves mensajeras. Se llevó consigo a Kiki y Mitsuhide, por supuesto. El tercero, fue Izana quien se llevó a su hermano al castillo Wilant para visitar a su madre enferma. Los demás quedaron atrás velando por Wistal y una demasiado-embarazadísima-para-viajar Shirayuki. El cuarto, bueno… El cuarto, el quinto, el sexto… ¿Qué más da? El caso es que el joven príncipe ya tenía siete años y ¡por fin! Zen tenía junto a él a todos los que amaba a la misma vez y en el mismo sitio.

Estaba la reina madre Haruto, que había logrado sobreponerse a su _alergia_ a la capital para ejercer de abuela y disfrutar de todos sus nietos. Su hermano, el Rey, no podía estar más orgulloso de la pequeña tropa que llevaba su sangre. La reina Haki había tardado un tiempo en quedar encinta (demasiado, en opinión de la corte), pero habían sido tres criaturas una detrás de otra. Tres pequeños príncipes con los ojos zafiro de los Wistalia que aseguraban el linaje de la casa real. No faltaban tampoco los Seiran, que habían contraído nupcias cuatro años antes, para respiro y alivio de sus amigos, que ya empezaban a pensar que jamás lo harían. Sí, Mitsuhide había renunciado a su apellido para mantener el de su esposa y que su título no fuera a parar a manos de familiares lejanos y que codiciaban las tierras de su familia. Cualquiera que conociera a Lady Kiki jamás la hubiera podido imaginar en estado de buena esperanza. Pero a pesar de su prominente barriga, el paso bamboleante y la espada al cinto, no descuidaba sus obligaciones con el príncipe Zen ni las de su título. ¡Hasta Ryuu había venido de Wilant con su prometida!

Era un día hermoso. Lucía el sol, ese sol suave que apenas calienta pero que brinda sus rayos amables, arrancando destellos a la blanca nieve, creando diminutos arcoíris y estrellas rutilantes.

El invierno les había concedido una tregua, y tras la última ventisca la gente abrió sus puertas y se echó a las calles y los parques para disfrutar de la nieve. El aire se llenó de risas, de alegrías y de juegos. En el castillo, los pequeños príncipes de Izana corrían por los jardines reales llevando consigo algo que parecía una bandeja enorme, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, y que al final resultó ser un improvisado trineo que les arrancó carcajadas que resonaron hasta llegar a las habitaciones del ala este.

El pequeño Kenzo les observaba desde la ventana, muerto de envidia por no poder estar allá afuera con sus primos, corriendo y jugando con la nieve. Pero el joven príncipe, ah, pobre niño, el joven príncipe no podía salir. Un catarro despiadado lo había tenido encamado ya por una semana y para él se acabaron los muñecos de nieve, sentir el viento en la cara casi volando en el trineo, las batallas de bolas de nieve, y no hablemos ya de patinar…

Pero si ya no tenía fiebre y ya casi no tosía. Ya estaba bueno, curado del todo. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo salir? ¿Por qué no le dejaban disfrutar del invierno? Ah, ni ruegos ni súplicas funcionaron… Tampoco los infructuosos intentos por salir de la habitación y escapar de la vigilancia de sus institutrices. Y para colmo de males, si tu madre es farmacéutica real y Garack Gazelt no te quita ojo de encima, pocas oportunidades iba a tener de poder hacerlo…

Su madre le tenía bien abrigadito, forrado hasta las cejas, con manoplas y bufanda. Apenas podían vérsele los ojitos, del color del mar un día de verano, como los de su padre. Y además, una gorra de gruesa lana ocultaba su pelo claro, casi blanco. Se había salvado de las orejeras (que le hacían parecer una niña) solo porque su padre intercedió por él. Shirayuki había dado órdenes estrictas de que se le mantuviera bien arropado y al resguardo de las corrientes de los pasillos de palacio. Ni que fuera un bebé…

Pero Kenzo se moría de ganas por jugar en la nieve. Se aflojó la bufanda y exhaló un suspiro. Apoyó las manos en el frío vidrio de la ventana, mirando con envidia a sus primos, anhelando estar con ellos, mientras el vaho de su respiración contra el cristal los iba volviendo borrosos. Suspiró de nuevo, resignado a su confinamiento.

—No puedes salir, ¿eh? —dijo una voz a su espalda.

—¡Tío Obi! —exclamó el chiquillo llevándose la mano al pecho para recuperarse del susto. El sigilo felino de su tío seguía siendo legendario y su habilidad era tema de conversación y de admiración en los barracones de la guarnición del castillo.

—Pues si no puedes salir afuera, pequeño maestro —le dio un toquecito en la punta de la nariz, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su cara—, habrá que traer el afuera adentro, ¿cierto?

El niño parpadeó un par de veces tratando de entender de qué hablaba. Pero para cuando pudo hacerse una idea de sus intenciones, Obi ya no estaba allí. Así que Kenzo, a medias aterrorizado y a medias temblando de emoción (no de frío ni de fiebre, que conste), esperó.

Obi no tardó mucho en regresar. Venía, tal y como había supuesto el pequeño, cargando dos cubos grandes rebosantes de nieve y luciendo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Kenzo le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió a despejar una parte de su habitación. Rodó un par de sillas, levantó la pesada alfombra (de acuerdo, eso lo hizo Obi), movieron la mesita contra el sofá y descorrieron todas las cortinas para que entrara la suave luz del sol de invierno. Luego, Obi tomó uno de los cubos y haciendo gran ostentación y ceremonia arrojó la nieve sobre el espacio despejado. Kenzo contuvo el aliento. Primero uno y después el otro cubo.

—Oh.

Patético… Ridículo. Una miseria. Un montoncito de nieve digno de lástima en el suelo de su habitación.

Obi se llevó la mano al mentón, reflexionando sobre la situación. Kenzo suspiró decepcionado.

—¿Qué hacéis? —dijo de repente una voz a su espalda. Hasta Obi saltó sorprendido… Hoy era el día de los sustos, pensó el pequeño.

—¡Mitsuhide! —exclamó Obi, con los ojos abiertos en franca admiración—. ¿Desde cuándo eres taaan sigiloso?

El aludido le tapó con sus manos las orejas al pequeño príncipe para que no pudiera escucharle y le susurró a su amigo:

—Desde que mi embarazada esposa se despierta con un humor de mil demonios al menor ruido…

Obi asintió comprendiéndolo perfectamente. Todos habían visto alguna vez a Kiki enfadada y preferían no volver a hacerlo. Nunca. Jamás.

—Bueno, ¿eso de ahí es nieve? —preguntó Mitsuhide—. ¿Y qué hace ahí?

Y probablemente hubiera seguido haciendo preguntas de ese estilo sobre las razones de tan inusual espectáculo, pero Mitsuhide se detuvo en seco al observar la sonrisa diabólica en la cara de Obi, y eso, desde luego, no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Ven conmigo, Mitsuhide —le dijo. Y efectivamente, Obi tiró de él a la vez que se ponía en marcha y abandonaba la estancia, con un Mitsuhide prácticamente arrastrado tras él.

Mientras, Kenzo miraba el triste montoncito de nieve que se derretía en el suelo de su habitación.

* * *

Volvieron diez minutos más tarde. Obi con una carretilla, Mitsuhide con los dos cubos de antes. Kenzo se había sentado sobre la alta cama y los observaba vaciar su carga. Vio el ademán satisfecho de Obi ante la pequeña montañita que se estaba formando en su habitación.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Obi? —preguntó Mitsuhide, receloso—. Si alguien se entera…

—Oh, vamos, Mitsuhide… —le contestó su amigo, agitando despreocupadamente la mano—. ¿Qué mal puede hacer un poco de nieve?

—¿Un poco? —protestó el espada real.

—Anda, vamos, que todavía hace falta más…

Y así fue. Necesitaron cuatro viajes más, cargados como mulas, para que Obi se detuviera a examinar su obra, mientras su involuntario cómplice se secaba el sudor de la frente y recuperaba el aliento.

—Así no vamos a terminar nunca… —murmuró Obi.

Kenzo ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose qué nuevo plan estaría tramando su tío.

La siguiente vez que entraron con su nuevo cargamento, les seguían los dos guardias que custodiaban el acceso a la zona privada de la familia. Venían resollando y resoplando porque arrastraban tras de sí dos grandes sacos que iban dejando un reguero húmedo por el suelo.

Cubos, carretilla, sacos… La montañita crecía y crecía a ritmo constante. Kenzo movía impaciente las piernas colgando sobre la cama mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción anticipada.

Y cuando Obi entró con un abeto pequeñito, lo colocó estratégicamente en una esquina. La habitación se llenó con el olor a bosque, resina y verde. Kenzo se restregó los ojos para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien, porque su habitación ahora estaba 'fuera'. O quizás sería mejor decir, que el invierno estaba 'dentro'. En cualquier caso, Obi lo había conseguido.

—Kenzo… —le llamó.

—¿Sí, tío?

—Cuando tú quieras —le dijo con esa sonrisa llena de calidez. Esa misma sonrisa que le restaba años a su rostro y que le hacía parecer un niño. Un niño travieso, sin duda, pero un niño.

* * *

Zen y Kiki venían de dar por terminada la jornada de burocracia de la que no podía escaparse eternamente, aunque él preferiría entrenar la espada con los nuevos guardias o probar la ligereza de los caballos del desierto. O lo mejor de todo, jugar con su hijo, contarse mil historias de aventuras, reales o imaginarias, y reír juntos. Precisamente a verlo iban cuando Shirayuki se los encontró a medio camino. Ella venía de confirmar ciertos detalles relativos a la cena del solsticio con la reina Haki. La mesa familiar estaría esa noche más llena que nunca, de todos los Wistalia, grandes y pequeños, y de los amigos del corazón largamente añorados.

La primera señal de que algo no andaba bien era el hilo de plata que serpenteaba por el pasillo. No era más que agua, desde luego, pero conducía directamente a los aposentos del joven príncipe.

La segunda era un charco, bastante generoso, delante de la puerta. Dicho charco crecía y crecía, empapando la alfombra del pasillo.

Zen frunció el ceño y llevó la mano al pomo de su espada. Le pidió a Shirayuki que aguardara con Kiki mientras él salió a interrogar a los guardias.

Solo tuvo que darles _esa_ mirada, la que le revestía de toda su dignidad real, una llena de la autoridad de su sangre y de su título, y que no debía ser desobedecida.

—Su alteza, obedecíamos órdenes —le respondieron cabizbajos.

—¿Órdenes de quién? —preguntó Zen.

—De Obi-sama, Zen-denka.

Dejando salir un suspiro, más de resignación que de enojo (porque solo los dioses saben qué se van a encontrar), Zen desanda el camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

Buena cosa es que él ya estuviera sobre aviso, porque nada más abrirla, Zen intercepta justo a tiempo una bola de nieve perdida que iba derechita a la cara de Shirayuki y no llega a tocarla.

La habitación era un caos. Bueno, era un caos solo si esperabas encontrar una habitación, porque más bien parecía una parte de los jardines, vegetación incluida, a los que Kenzo tenía terminantemente prohibido salir hoy. Había nieve por todas partes. TODAS. Encima del sofá, de la cama, encima de cada uno de los muebles, de las lámparas… La cama había sido transformada en la colina desde la que partía el trineo, el cual venía a ser uno de los cojines del sofá. Había además un simpático muñeco de nieve que lucía un gorro y una bufanda y Shirayuki juraría que eran los que llevaba su hijo esta mañana. Le habían puesto como ojos dos botones dorados del abrigo de Mitsuhide, otro negro del de Kenzo a modo de nariz, y uno de los galones de teniente del uniforme de Obi hacía las funciones de bigote. Antes de ser interrumpidos parece que estaban en plena batalla de bolas de nieve, a juzgar por la mesita reconvertida en parapeto defensivo de los ataques de Obi contra Kenzo y Mitsuhide.

Shirayuki vio y no vio tremendo desastre. Sus ojos se movieron buscando a su hijo. Las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos brillantes, la ligera pátina de sudor en la frente. Ah, pero estaba bien segura de que no era fiebre. Porque la risa de Kenzo llenaba la habitación. Su hijo reía como nunca.

No, no era fiebre… Era felicidad, alegría. Completa dicha.

Aun así, tenía que ejercer de madre responsable, sin importar la edad de los tres _niños_ de la habitación…

—Yo pensaba que de los tres, ustedes dos —dice ella, quebrando el momento pseudobélico y ganándose una mirada de pánico por parte de Kenzo y Mitsuhide. Ella clava en Obi y Mitsuhide su verde mirada y estira el silencio, en una pausa dramática tan efectiva como solo años lidiando con ellos pueden producir— eran los adultos. Pero veo que me equivoqué…

—¡Fue idea de él! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Obi y Mitsuhide, señalándose el uno al otro.

Pero Shirayuki no se dignó a mirarlos. Apartó la mirada, fingió no escucharlos y se agachó frente a su hijo.

—Al menos estás bien abrigado —dijo Shirayuki revisándolo, sacudiéndole de nieve el abrigo y poniéndole la mano en la frente, para comprobar su temperatura. Cuando se dio por satisfecha, tomó la mano de su pequeño y le dedicó una sonrisa luminosa, de esas que hace que el corazón se sienta cálido—. Vamos, hay que cambiarte de ropa.

—Sí, mamá —dijo el pequeño mirándola con devoción.

—Eso sí, esta noche duermes con papá y mamá. Tus tíos tienen que limpiar tu cuarto.

La verdad, Shirayuki lo había dicho en voz alta, con la intención de que aquellos dos bergantes insensatos le escucharan con claridad.

—¿Eeeeh? —gritaron los mentados bergantes.

—Mitsuhide —dijo tan solo Kiki, con esa voz despojada de emociones que hacía que a Mitsuhide le recorriera la espalda un escalofrío.

—Obi —dijo Zen, con el mismo tono que había usado antes con los guardias. Ese que decía 'atrévete a protestar'.

Ellos tuvieron la decencia de sentirse avergonzados. Dejaron caer la cabeza sobre el pecho, bajaron la mirada y respondieron con voz contrita:

—Sí, Shirayuki.

—Sí, ojou-san.

Horas más tarde, cuando ya Kenzo dormía felizmente agotado en la cama de sus padres, Obi y Mitsuhide todavía seguían acarreando nieve, limpiando y secando muebles… Pero ninguno se quejó. No mucho, al menos.

Habían hecho feliz al pequeño príncipe. Y eso bien lo merecía.


End file.
